


A Deal With Death

by UnorganizedLetters



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Creative license except I never learned how to drive and there's a brick wall up ahead, Eve is Eve, F/F, I'm not really good at this tagging business to be honest, Villanelle is Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorganizedLetters/pseuds/UnorganizedLetters
Summary: When you have a near-death experience, it's exactly what is sounds like. Death comes to your deathbed to take you to the afterlife, but you beg the immortal to let you live. Reluctantly, Death agrees, but it comes at a price. Every time you reach a moment where you should have died, you officially owe Death one date. This is your 18th date, explain how the conversation goes. -writing-prompt-sorMy take on this prompt as I ignore basically every word stated above unless it's convenient to me.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 80% sure I didn't get their character traits right but I tried, you know?

Eve doesn't remember what part of her decided it was a good idea to make a deal with Death. All she remembers is that she was mid-binge on Netflix when the inevitable came knocking. Literally knocking. She never knew that Death was so polite to give a warning before it took someone to the afterlife.

Eve had been really invested in her show, a documentary series about female serial killers. Something about that had always appealed to her, the fact that there were women who went against the norm and decided to end other people's lives. She sometimes wondered what that was like but knew that she didn't have the courage to experience firsthand without a good reason. She would find herself daydreaming a lot of the time about situations that would force her to commit this disastrous act. 

Maybe a man was dangling an unwanted baby over the edge of a balcony and the only way to save the baby's life would be to stab the man in the gut and watch as the pitiful life bled out of his eyes, making sure to catch and cover the baby. Or maybe she would be at a grocery store and a woman would walk in, guns firing off, and Eve would just happen to be standing behind her with a can of chicken noodle soup. Of course, the only acceptable action would be to bash the woman's head in with the can until the only thought left in it was of death and pain. Honestly, in that scenario, who would blame _Eve _?__

____

____

It was as her mind wandered about her imagined opportunities and her hand scraped the bottom of her popcorn and M&Ms bowl that she heard the knock. Three light raps against her front door. At first, she assumed it was Niko, here to collect the last of his belongings and his last connection to Eve. The divorce papers he had sent were in the mail right back to him, signed but done so indignantly. It's not like she still loved him, she just hated the idea of being alone while he shacked up with his too nice and too pretty fellow teacher. She was _so _annoying in that too nice way. For a moment, Eve debated on not opening the door. She wanted Niko to stand outside awkwardly as he waited for an answer that would never come.__

____

____

Three more light raps against her door.

Now that she was actually thinking about it, Niko still had a key to the house. They had this silent agreement that he was not to come unless Eve was out, you know, to avoid the awkwardness of seeing each other and being forced to confront their failures. He also tended to text Eve when he was coming over so that she could scram, going to her usual haunts of nowhere and no one.

The doorknob started to turn. It was still locked and yet the door was opening.

_Huh, _Eve thought, _that's not good. _____

_____ _

_____ _

She picked up the last piece of popcorn in the bowl and popped it into her mouth. The TV was still playing behind her but her entire focus was on her mysteriously moving door.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a voice was heard yelling out, “Boo!”

Eve screamed and scrambled back on the couch, the piece of popcorn lodging itself in her throat as if that was its rightful place.

A laugh rang out across the hall as a blonde woman entered through the door. She was dressed in a black dress, a veil covering her eyes. A wicked grin was spread across her lips, "Did I scare you? Be honest, I scared you."

Eve would have liked to be honest she also would have liked to be able to breathe. Both options seemed out of the realm of possibilities at the moment. She had two options, she could either continue to choke to death as the housebreaker stared at her with high interest. Or she could take her chance that this strange woman would have pity on her and would stop her untimely death.

She decided to go with the second option. Wildly, she pointed to her throat. The other woman just nodded, covering her own throat with her hand and tightening it a bit.

Her vision starting to grow blurry, she watched as the woman walked closer to her, her black dress swaying with every movement. Up close, Eve could see her eyes, they glowed red as they made eye contact with Eve's own. As they drifted upwards though they started to fade to a hazel color. Eve wasn't sure if she was happy that that would be the last thing she saw before she died, she would have much preferred seeing what was happening on her docuseries before she croaked.

“You have nice hair,” the woman said, her accent thick over the English words. The woman reached out as if to touch it and Eve jerked back in a final act of defiance. If this woman didn’t want to help dislodge the popcorn from Eve’s throat, then _dang it, _she wasn’t going to be allowed to touch Eve’s hair. Not while she was alive anyway.__

____

____

The woman frowned, and a dark look passed over her face. “Why not?”

With a dumbfounded look on her face, Eve gestured to her throat.

“Yes,” the woman stated. “I am well aware. You would already be dead if not for me. Now, let me touch your hair.”

She reached out again and Eve decided that only one thing could be done to prevent it from happening.

She slammed the bowl that was still in her lap on the hand, a loud thump echoed around the entire place.

Gasping, the other woman looked down shocked at her hand as a light red blemish formed on it. She glanced back up at Eve, a curious glint in her eyes. “You hit me with a bowl? On the hand?”

"May I touch your hair now?"

Eve frowned, her throat rough and scratchy when she attempted to talk. She coughed a few more times in the hope that it would make it feel better but all it accomplished was irritation.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eve managed to grit out. "And how did you get into my house?"

The strange woman looked confused, "I came in through the door." She pointed to it as if Eve had no idea where _her own _front door was located.__

Eve huffed, she was very tempted to call this woman an idiot but considering how she could be potentially dangerous she thought she should settle for just being indignant. "I know that!"

With a smirk now planted firmly on her face the woman tilted her head to the side. "If you already knew the answer, then why did you ask?"

Suddenly and almost desperately, Eve had the urge to stab the other woman, fuck whatever consequences occur. She was being so unnecessarily annoying and rude, her not answering questions was even ruder than breaking in in the first place. At least, that was how Eve felt.

"You know what I mean," Eve snapped.

"I do in fact know what you mean."

Fuck the consequences, Eve was going to say what she wanted to. "You're an asshole."

"Hmm, I know that too."

Remembering the empty popcorn bowl in her lap once again, Eve did the only reasonable thing someone in her situation would do. She picked the bowl up and slammed it into the other woman's head. She should really give the company that made the bowl a good review, it had so many versatile uses.

Her head twisted to the side in an almost unnatural angle as she fell dramatically to the floor as blood rapidly leaked out of her new wound. A hand slowly reached up to touch it as the other woman kept her gaze on the drops of blood on the floor.

Taking her chance while the blonde woman was distracted, Eve scrambled off the couch and raced to the front door. Once she managed to escape her place she could call for help or just up and abandon the place anyway, it's not like she was particularly attached to it. She had just gotten the door open an inch when it slammed shut and all of the locks clicked, even the deadbolt locked.

"You hit me again," Eve heard. "You made me _bleed _."__

____

____

Eve turned around to face her intruder to see the woman still staring at the growing puddle of blood. The only difference from the last time Eve has seen her was that this time the women's bloody hand was held in the air.

Eve watched as a finger on the hand twitched and she heard a click sound coming from her left. A window in the kitchen had slammed closed, and Eve was stunned. That window had been open for almost as long as she and Niko had lived there. They had opened it for a break in the heat before their central heating had been turned on and had never been able to get it back closed, inviting all types of strange and disgusting creatures in the house.

Another finger twitch. Another window closed and locked. This continued until everything that could be closed and locked was.

Slowly, the woman stood up, smearing her already bloody hand in the puddle beneath her. Twisting her body around she faced Eve, a frown set on her face. Blood covered the entire right half of her face.

_Note to self if I happen to survive this: ceramic bowls can do a lot of damage. ___

____

____

Panting heavily in fear, Eve leaned against her front door. Clues finally put themselves together in her head. The locking and unlocking of her doors and windows without anyone being near them. The popcorn lodged in her throat disappearing. The almost _insane _gleam in her eyes as she stared steadily back at Eve, a dangerous knife appearing in her hand.__

____

____

_Shit, _Eve thought, _this is magic. Magic actually exists and is about to play a heavy part in my death. _____

_____ _

_____ _

The woman stalked towards her, the knife gripped tightly. If Eve hadn't have used the bathroom ten minutes before all of this happened she's pretty sure she would have pissed herself by now. The blonde woman cornered her against the front door and pressed the knife against Eve’s chest.

It was at this very inappropriate time that Eve realized how attractive the other woman was. With her silky hair, smooth lips, and what Eve guessed to be hazel eyes. She held muscle definition in her body and a little bit of curves that drew Eve's eyes for a moment.

Eve shook herself out of her own head, now was not the time to be attracted to someone. Especially when that someone was the very one who looked like they wanted to kill you. Who might even skip passed the wanting stage and go straight to doing with whatever weird magic stuff they were capable of.

“You know Eve,” she knew Eve’s name, great. “Usually I don’t appreciate when my marks refuse to die. Makes the entire thing more drawn out than it has to be. I especially don’t like it when they have the _nerve _to hit me, to make me spill my own blood.”__

__

__Eve eyed the very blood she was talking about. From the corner of her right eyebrow blood trickled out, making a pathway down her face like a river would through a forest. It was just as much beautiful as it was grotesque._ _

____

____

___“But,” the woman trailed off to do the one thing she was desperate to do since she had broken in. She twisted a couple of strands of Eve’s unruly hair between her fingers, admiring how soft it was and the way it puffed up on Eve’s head. “Something about you intrigues me. Makes me want to go against my very nature and spare you from the most inevitable thing in the world.”_ _ _

___Eve gulped and shakily breathed out, “What’s that?”_ _ _

___Hazel eyes snapping to connect with hers the answer was, “Death.”_ _ _

___Eve put the pieces of the puzzle together, were they the right pieces in the right places? Maybe not. But what mattered was that they were together. Whoever this woman was, she was sent there to kill Eve. And she had supernatural powers as well which meant that Eve must have pissed someone powerful off. Only slightly ashamed to admit it, Eve figured that was a long list. She had a bad habit of pissing powerful people off. And nonpowerful people. People. She had a bad habit of pissing people off._ _ _

___The other woman lowered the knife, holding it loosely in her hand as she gazed up and down Eve’s body. “Very nice.”_ _ _

___Now that the immediate threat of the knife was gone Eve could breathe a little easier. She was still quite obviously in danger, just not as much as she previously were. It wasn’t always her motto, but sometimes you just had to find the good in things._ _ _

___“Villanelle,” the woman murmured, her eyes staring intensely at Eve’s lips._ _ _

___“W-What?” Eve pressed herself more against the door behind her, as if she could phase through it and make a break for it. Though with her running capabilities, she was more likely to break something than she was to make a successful getaway._ _ _

___“My name is Villanelle. You asked that of me earlier.”_ _ _

___“Villanelle,” Eve repeated. Her heart twisted itself around at the name, something about it extremely appealed to her. Niko was right, she was fucked in the head. “What do you want from me?”_ _ _

___She tilted her head to the side, blood forging new paths on her head now that the angle was changed. “I was supposed to bring death to your doorstep today, that was what my superiors asked of me and that was what I wanted to do. But I think I just want to have dinner with you now.”_ _ _

___Eve furrowed her eyes in confusion, how did she go from having her life threatened to being asked on a date? Especially when the most attractive thing she was wearing right now was a ten year old, filled with holes and stolen from Niko, sweatshirt. Never mind what the rest of her outfit looked like._ _ _

___“Dinner,” she questioned._ _ _

___Villanelle nodded and hummed at the same time. “Yes, like a date.”_ _ _

___She widened her lips into a smile and blood ran over her teeth. Only a slight twitch of her eyes showed that she was bothered by it because otherwise she didn’t react. Eve had the slight suspicion that Villanelle was a bit of a magic wielding maniac._ _ _

___So what else could she say but, “Okay.”_ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have time to work.
> 
> My numerous homeworks, labs, quizzes, and tests: ...
> 
> Me, desperately avoiding all of that: I have time to write. 
> 
> @$$
> 
> There's also a scene between an old man and a young woman that's kind of in the dubious consent category. Please avoid that if it triggers you. It's just once sentence but I don't want to push anyone's limits. It between the paragraphs that start with Finished and "Disgusting."

The clattering of silverware echoed around the restaurant they were at and Eve looked around confusedly. She still didn't completely understand how she had gotten here, what she was _doing _here. Who in their right mind would say yes to a date with a woman who had admitted to so many disastrous things?__

__Eve, apparently. If she could even claim to be in her right mind anymore._ _

__The woman across the table from her was currently twirling a bunch of pasta onto her fork and stuffing it into her mouth. Though the action wasn't attractive by itself, the woman somehow made it appear to be. Everything about her was appealing, even her name. Wait, what was her name? Eve knew she had been told, even knew that she herself had said it but her mind had done its job of blocking the minor things out of her head so that she could remember the major horrors._ _

__"So," Eve started and stopped. She had no idea where she was going to go with that and kind of hoped that the other woman hadn't heard her awkward attempt._ _

__But of course, the blonde had. "Hmm," she hummed around her mouthful of pasta._ _

__Eve then decided to throw at the one question that was plaguing her mind, though she was sure that once it was answered she would have plenty more to take its place. "What was it you said your job was again? And I'm sorry but I forgot your name, I was a little terrified when you told me the first time."_ _

__The woman smiled, as if proud that she had managed to scare Eve so much. "Villanelle," she said patiently, her lips curling over her own name. "And I am what you humans call Death."_ _

__"If humans call you Death, then what do you actually go by?" Eve questioned immediately._ _

__"Villanelle, as I told you."_ _

__Eve's eyes narrowed, acknowledging the avoidance for what it was. She decided to drop it though, not wanting the other woman to get mad and demonstrate what else she could do with her magical powers."Okay, we'll just move on then."_ _

__Before Eve could get her next question out, the other woman straightened up in her chair and placed a stern look upon her face. "Yes, we'll move on. I have a question for you if you don't mind."_ _

__Did Eve mind? She could say she did and possibly die for her insolence. She could say she didn't, answer Villanelle's question and possibly die for giving the wrong answer. The results were endless, no matter how many options there were it always seemed to end in her death somehow. At least in her head, so far she's been surviving this encounter._ _

__Deciding to just bite the bullet, Eve responded. "Go ahead."_ _

__Villanelle looked around the restaurant, at all of the people dressed up in expensive clothes and fancy watches. There were _so _many watches in the room, some people even went extreme with it and had two watches on both wrists. Why did anyone ever need four watches at once? "Is this place too snooty? The food is decent but the atmosphere is absolutely terrible. I've always hated this place."___ _

____A shocked laugh exploded out of Eve. Out of all the questions that Villanelle could ask, she wasn't expecting it to be that one. "Then why did you bring me here if you don't like it?"_ _ _ _

____Villanelle glanced over Eve's shoulder, "Because I have a mark who likes to visit this place a lot."_ _ _ _

____"What?" Eve turned around in her seat, not at all subtle in her quest to find who Villanelle was talking about. "Who?"_ _ _ _

____"Hmm," Villanelle tapped the table drawing Eve's attention back to her. "He brings all of his mistresses here. Even has a private room in the back for when he doesn't want to wait to bring them to a hotel. Can you believe that that old bag of wrinkles fornicates so close to people's food? Health violation."_ _ _ _

____Eve watched as someone fitting the old bag of wrinkles passed by their table, a woman who was definitely less than half his age hanging off of his arm. Eve would've liked to have some room to judge but she herself was currently on a date with a 20-something-year-old while she was in her forties. But if Villanelle was Death, wouldn't that maker her a lot older than eve? Eve groaned quietly, this situation was going to give her a headache for the ages._ _ _ _

____Villanelle tracked the old man as he and his date sat down at a table a little ways away from them. "I think I'm going to enjoy this one." She smiled at Eve, "Want to watch?"_ _ _ _

____Eve's eyes widened, why would she want to watch that? What sane person would want to watch someone else dying?_ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____After fifteen minutes of eating the old man eventually got up, roughly grabbing his date by her arm and yanking her out of her seat. He was obviously in a hurry to have sex with the woman and didn't want to wait for her to get out of her seat herself. He was, and Eve was thinking of the nicest way possible to say this, the most disgusting pig to ever exist. He must have been made of money to be able to get women that were probably a quarter of his age._ _ _ _

____Both Eve and Villanelle watched as he headed to the kitchens and briefly spoke with a waiter there before being allowed to pass through. _Ew, _Eve thought, _he really does have a private room. _______ _ _

________When the couple for the day disappeared around the corner Villanelle got up to follow them, delicately placing her napkin on the table. She quirked an eyebrow at Eve, “Did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eve’s eyes flickered between where the two had disappeared and Villanelle. “Did I what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you want to watch?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eve could never claim that she was ever sane in her life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She got up, grasping the hand that Villanelle held out to her. For the dirty work that the blonde woman did, she had really clean and soft hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They walked to the kitchen, encountering the waiter that had let the old man through. He momentarily glanced at them before focusing back on the dishes he was about to grab. A look of confusion crossed his face as he registered their presence. "Hey," he started. "You can't be–"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without even looking at him Villanelle waved one of her hands out, freezing him literally in his place. Eve's mouth dropped open in shock. For some reason, she had a thought that that was going to be painful to come out of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't worry," Villanelle stated, marching down the hall to an unmarked door. Her accent was thick and heavy in this moment of excitement. "He will be fine, this is not his place to die."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If Villanelle thought that that would comfort Eve, then she knew Eve oddly well for them having only been in the presence of each other for a total of an hour and a half._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No one else crossed their paths as they stalked towards the door. The old man must not have wanted anyone to know what he sounded like as he did his dirty deed. Listening in, it was easy to tell why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You like it? You like the way my dick looks, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's...yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I bet it's the biggest you've ever had."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's definitely, um, the most mature."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Goodness gracious, the girl even _sounded _young. Eve was starting to wonder if she was even legal. She was starting to be happy that the old bastard was about to die.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a grunt and a squeak. The bed creaked as weight was put on it. Eve frowned and turned her head away as if she was actually seeing it happening instead of just listening through the door. She glanced at Villanelle, the question she wanted to ask clear on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Villanelle met her gaze easily and shrugged. "He has to die in the middle of sex, this is just the beginning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eve groaned as a series of grunts and flesh slapping flesh came from the room in front of them. Underneath all of that were sighs that sounded to be of the unsatisfied variety. "If he dies in the middle, why are we here so soon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Beginning, middle, end. They all blur together when the entire thing only lasts four minutes. I don't want to miss it and have to wait for the next time he comes here to do this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why does it have to be here?" Eve questioned. "If it's his time, shouldn't it happen anywhere?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You humans and your obsessions with time. It is not the when that matters, it's the where. Each person has a place where they are destined to die, where they will breathe their final breath, have their heart beat its last beat, and their brain fire it's last synapse. And it's not the time of day that drifts through your head, the day of the week, nor the age you are when you finally pass. The last thought that goes through your head is the place where it's all happening. And for him, it's in that room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finished with her speech Villanelle harshly twisted the doorknob of the room having already unlocked it with her magic beforehand. The girl spotted them first and opened her mouth to scream before she suddenly passed out from whatever magical thing Villanelle had done to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The old man grunted some more, he either didn't notice or didn't care that his bed buddy was unconscious as he kept thrusting. Either way, he was..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Disgusting," Eve couldn't help but say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the sound of her voice, the old man turned around to spot them. He obviously looked them up and down, lust clouding his eyes. "Two more women? Lucky me." He licked his lips, "Though you're both a bit too old for my tastes. Never had an Asian before though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Disgusting," Villanelle echoed. "I wanted to show you what I could do Eve but I can't have any fun with this one. He has insulted you and does not deserve the honor of my true skills."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Confusion entered his eyes as he listened to Villanelle talk. "Wha-?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eve had to glance away from his naked body, it was so wrinkled and covered in liver spots. Instead, she glanced at Villanelle who once again reached one of her hands out. In it appeared a scythe and suddenly the blonde woman was wearing a black robe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Vernus Frostrey, I hereby sentence you to death."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a quick flick of her hand, she drove the scythe through his body. His wide eyes were the last Eve saw of his face before he faceplanted on the girl beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Villanelle gave him one last look of disdain before strutting out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"W-Wait," Eve huffed, trying to catch up with the other woman's fast pace. "What about the body? Someone will see that he's got a pretty big gash in the middle of his back. Or the girl? Don't you need to do something about that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Villanelle hummed and gave her a sneaky grin. "People see what they want to see, Eve. Same for the memory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh," Eve said. She was surprised that it was all that easy, that a life could just be taken like that. That someone who was once there, alive and old as shit, was now dead but probably still old as shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They left the restaurant and stood underneath the starry sky. Villanelle had transformed her outfit back to something that didn't look like the embodiment of Death though she still attracted the same amount of attention as if she hadn't. She turned to face Eve, her head tilted to the side as she examined the older woman. She nodded her head a bit as if she had come to some great conclusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eve, I enjoyed our date. I think it would be nice if we could do this again, I will show you a much better time. Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No._

______________"Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that scene between the old man and his mistress was so awkward for me. I am not a smut writer, especially not one for old man/young woman sex. Terrible experience. 0/10 would not recommend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this story, haha. I don't know what the plot would be, I don't even know if this should have a serious plot. Like all of the stories I write, I kind of just go with the flow and see where that takes me.


End file.
